Entre tapas e beijos
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Kanon pensa que sabe o que fazer pra atentar o gêmeo... mas... sabe mesmo? Twincest Saga X Kanon, ficlet para a gincana do NFF.


_**Entre tapas e beijos**_

- OK meninos, acabou o treino, podem voltar para suas casas!

Tendo Saga dito isto, os aprendizes o obedeceram. E enfim... ele e Kanon teriam a tarde livre. Não que isso significasse muito para Kanon... pois Kanon estava com uma pontinha de raiva.

É. Saga andava naqueles períodos secos, áridos, de não querer sexo com frequência. E o pior era que naqueles períodos Kanon ficava ainda mais atentado... como se tais períodos apenas o deixassem ainda mais aguçado pro que não estava fazendo. Permanceu por um bom tempo olhando o corpo do gêmeo enquanto ele se despedia dos aprendizes, e pensando lá as suas bobagens...

"Poxa, não adianta de quase nada uma tarde livre se ele não quer me dar a bundinha!", pensou ele, sem parar de mirar ao gêmeo. "Ou ainda, comer a minha bundinha... ah, bem, posso propor-lhe algumas coisas e aí sim direcionar a coisa pra isso... é, por que não?"

Assim, como quem não quer nada, Kanon foi até seu gêmeo-amante e o chamou...

- Ei, Saguinha...

- Hum?

- Já que os aprendizes estão dispensados, por que não fazer algo diferente?

- O que...?

- Sei lá... acho que faz muito tempo que a gente não faz um piquenique, né?

- Na verdade não me lembro de já ter feito algum...

- Então...! Vamos lá, Saguinha?

- Mas assim, de última hora...?

- Que nada, bobo. É só buscar umas coisas de comer, jogar uma toalha no meio do mato e... comer!

Saga olhou ao gêmeo, desconfiado. Aquilo de "comer" lhe parecia ter sentido duplo afinal... mas enfim, um piquenique não faria mal a ninguém.

Foram até em casa e buscaram as coisas de comer afinal. Foram até o ponto que Kanon escolheu... o qual era um tanto quanto retirado.

- Hum...? Por que quer se embrenhar tanto assim no mato, Kanon...?

- Ah... matinho muito rasinho não é comigo!

O mais velho observou o gêmeo, ainda ressabiado de algum duplo ou triplo sentido. Mas acabou se embrenhando para a mata mais fechada...

Num local completamente ermo, vazio mesmo, porém com a mata quase fechada, eles estenderam a toalha numa clareira e em seguida dispuseram as coisas de forma a comê-las. Mas Kanon... ele tinha outros planos para a comida. Sem aviso prévio, simplesmente tacou um pedaço de bolo no Saguinha. O gêmeo mais velho olhou aquilo com desconfiança, não sabendo o que pensar.

- Que é isso, Kanon?

O mais moço sorriu, e dessa vez tacou geléia no rosto do companheiro. Saga começou a se enervar.

- Kanon, pare de criancice! É pra isso que me chamou aqui?

Sem mais cerimônia, querendo provocar mesmo, o gêmeo mais velho simplesmente pegou as coisas e começou a tacar, uma por uma e desenfreadamente, todas no Saga. Num reflexo, o gêmeo mais velho passou a repeli-las e ao mesmo tempo jogar mais comida no Kanon. Estava realmente começando a ficar com raiva por conta do comportamento maluco do gêmeo... e quando ele ficava com raiva... bem...

Kanon lembrava bem de uma ocasião em que Saga tivera ciúmes de si com uma criada¹, e simplesmente o tomara para um sexo fenomenal, em cima da mesa da cozinha mesmo. Logo, pensou que, caso pudesse irritá-lo outra vez, quem sabe... quem sabe Saga não despertava pro que ele queria.

- Kanon, para com isso!

Repentinamente, o gêmeo mais velho tomou o companheiro pelos ombros e o sacudiu, como que para fazê-lo "acordar". Mas tudo que ele fez foi dar aquele seu sorrisinho sardônico... e Saga, sem que pudesse compreender as razões de tal ato, começou a lamber os resquícios de comida que havia no rosto e no corpo de Kanon...

Disso para um beijo profundo de língua não foi muito. E desse beijo para amassos ardentes na grama, também quase nada. E disso para ficarem despidos e completamente excitados, também não custou muita coisa.

Kanon sorria satisfeito entre um beijo e outro, pensando que enfim havia atingido seu objetivo. Enquanto era deitado na grama, pensava no que aconteceria... mas não teve muito tempo para tal, pois logo foi penetrado pelo membro do amante, sem preparação, sendo lubrificado apenas pelo líquido pré-seminal que já se encontrava no membro do outro.

Gemeu de prazer e de um pouco de incômodo. Era certo que o amante era um pouco afoito demais, mas quem mandara ele provocar...?

Logo teve de parar de pensar, pois as estocadas do outro tomavam-lhe o interior, fazendo-os ficar ambos alheios de tudo... menos daquele momento tão intenso. Logo, Kanon sentiu-se mais a vontade para se mover... tomando a mão do gêmeo para que o masturbasse. Era tanto tempo de seca... que logo ele começou a sentir o prazer se intensificar.

- Ahn, Saga...! Saga...! Sa...ga...!

O primogênito logo passou a se mover mais depressa em cima do gêmeo, demonstrando assim que também logo atingiria o clímax... e ambos juntos, no matagal, gozaram fartamente, Kanon finalmente descarregando todo aquele desejo contido por dias a fio.

Pararam para respirar afinal. Saga, enfim recobrando ao menos uma parte da racionalidade, enfim conseguiu falar:

- Kanon... fez isso de propósito, não? Já pensando em nos comermos no mato!

O caçula riu.

- Oras! Se eu não faço esse tipo de coisa, você não sai nunca da mesmice de fodinha casual na cama...!

- Ah, Kanon...! Pior que sempre sobra sujeira pra limpar! E a comida? Veja o grande desperdício de comida!

Divertido, o gêmeo mais velho beijou os ombros do amante.

- Saguinha... ao menos valeu o fetiche, ehn...?

- Bem... pode até ser. Mas sabe de uma coisa...?

- O que?

- Eu quero mais, Kanon...

- Mais, é? Que coisa! Sempre vou querer fazer guerra de comida com você desse jeito!

Ainda bastante disposto, Kanon abriu as pernas e deixou o companheiro vir. No entanto... teria de suportar a "convalescença" no dia seguinte!

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "A nova criada dos gêmeos". _

_Mais uma loucura! Uma ficlet que mal é ficlet, rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
